Nada es lo que parece
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Shu y Yuki, pelea, y un final ¿no tan esperado?


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Gravitation**

**Pareja(s): los gemelos, Auki/Shuichi Shuichi/Touma**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hacemos por diversión lol**

**Las cosas no son lo que parecen**

En una fría anoche de invierno, en un parque solitario, en la medianoche, un joven de escasos dieciocho años, estaba sentado en un columpio meciéndose con un aire de absoluta tristeza.

Hacia poco tiempo que se había peleado con su pareja. Su pareja era un hombre apuesto, rubio, ojos dorados similares a los de un gato, era común también verlo con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Shuichi lloraba amargamente ya que sabia que el motivo de su pelea fue por una tontería mínima que no era para que hubiera estallado así, sin embargo su víscera pudo más que su razón y dijo cosas hirientes a la única persona que sabía que amaba.

Yuki por su parte, no esta muy feliz, mejor dicho, estaba furioso, pensaba que su Shu-chan lo amaba y no podía comprender como era posible que se creyera todo lo que decían los medios de comunicación sobre su vida privada.

La pelea había sido porque Shuichi había visto un especial sobre la vida del novelista, pero su inocente e ingenuo corazón aun no estaban preparados para lo que vieron. Ahí, en ese reportaje, estaba su Yuki, flameante como siempre, sin embargo, mostraban un lado de el que Shuichi no conocía.

En el video salía golpeando a una joven, ella parecía de escasos diez años, la cinta iba en aumento de violencia. Shuichi, lleno de curiosidad, le cuestiono a Yuki, quien al recordar la escena perdió los estribos y lanzó su ira contra el vocalista.

La chica que mostraban si existía, solo que no mostraban toda la historia. Ella era en verdad la hermana menor de Yuki Kitazawa, así que por el gran amor que le tenia a su sensei, la trataba bien, pero un día ella le confeso su amor a Yuki, quien al no saber rechazarla hizo lo mismo que la primera vez que hizo con Shuichi.

Ayumi, al no saber tomar bien el rechazo, corrió buscando refugio en su hermano, quien al ver como estaba ella, decidió vengarse de su pequeño alumno, nadie lastimaba a su hermanita y salía ileso. Poco a poco lo fue atrayendo a si, para que al final Yuki probara el sabor amargo del rechazo.

Pero, ironía de la vida, sus planes se fueron por el drenaje. Si bien es cierto que cautivo a Yuki, Kitazawa también sufrió una gran perdida. Perdió su vida.

Yuki, al verse en esa situación, y solo con el apoyo de Touma, regreso a Japón. Se convirtió en un famoso novelista y había olvidado ese pasado negro.

Lógicamente, cuando Shuichi le pregunto sobre el video, surgieron memorias que no eran muy gratas y toda su ira contenida la saco en contra de Shuichi. Obviamente, el menor, herido por el comportamiento de su amante salio del departamento en el cual habitaban ambos.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, la actitud de su pareja lo había herido profundamente, la herida física es lo de menos, bien es cierto que la violencia física es mala, Shuichi consideraba que las heridas emocionales son las más peligrosas para una persona.

Sin el permiso de Yuki, agarro las llaves del coche y se subió. Es cierto que el había aprendido de manera lenta a manejar, solo le faltaba practicar más. Al poco tiempo, iba en una de las calles más solitarias de la cuidad, la presión en su corazón era mucha.

En un parque, se estaciono, no había ni un alma en dicho sitio, y después de estar un rato en el coche, sus lagrimas aun no paraban, su pecho se estaba poniendo morado, un inicio no muy bueno tomando en cuenta que ahí se localiza el corazón, pero el no lo notaba, su alma estaba destrozada junto las piezas de su corazón.

Seguchi Touma, iba caminando por el parque ya que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de una agotadora y larga jornada de trabajo, en una fracción de segundo reconoció el coche de su cuñado, de Uesugi Eiri, así que sin pensarlo, y temiendo lo peor, corrió hacia el auto.

Grande es su sorpresa al ver al joven vocalista de bad luck al borde de una crisis nerviosa que iba a terminar en infarto con solo ver el estado en el que estaba. Sin pensarlo lo abrazó y lo trato de calmar.

Shuichi estaba en un trance, sentía unas manos, sabia que no podía ser Yuki ya que se habían peleado hace no mucho tiempo, así que sintiéndose protegido en esos calidos brazos se dejó envolver en ese calor.

Touma se temía lo peor al ver como Shuichi cerraba lentamente sus parpados, así que como pudo se lo llevo de ahí a su casa para que un médico particular lo fuera a atender directamente a su casa.

Al poco tiempo, decidió llamarle a Yuki y ver como estaba su cuñado. Pero al escuchar su tono molesto, y preguntar el porque, se quedó sorprendido con la respuesta. Cierto, el ya había visto el video, y sí, admite que Eiri se había equivocado al golpear a la chica, pero al saber el contexto sobre el porque le había pegado se le hizo de lo más normal, así que le resto importancia.

Le pregunto sobre si había descargado su ira con el líder de Bad Luck, cosa que al ver que Yuki no negaba, la daba por hecho.

Y quería golpearlo por su estupidez, sabía que Yuki amaba al menor, es solo que su carácter complicaba la relación.

Sin poder pensarlo dos veces, debido a un grito desgarrado, dejo ahí sus pensamientos ya que esa voz había sido Shindou-san.

Al llegar a la puerta, su vista fue inundada por lágrimas silenciosas. El chico que parecía hijo de Sakuma Ryuichi estaba en la cama, tratando de calmar las lágrimas, sin embargo sólo se lastimaba ya que su corazón estaba aún débil.

Sin pensarlo, fue a su lado y lo abrazó. Su abrazo fue una muestra de amor desinteresado, sabía que no era su lugar, que no debía, pero la tentación fue mucha y no se resistió.

El abrazo duró toda la noche, si Yuki los hubiera visto seguramente pensaría que ambos eran pareja.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio Seguchi Touma fue el rostro de Suichi con traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sin embargo, ninguna salía por esos ojos brillantes.

La mañana fue tranquila, y Suichi se había ido al trabajo con su jefe a muy temprana hora, llegando antes que K-san y los demás, cosa que preocupo a Hiro, ya que sabía que su amigo no era así.

Por eso, saliendo del ensayo fue a casa de Yuki Eiri, quien estaba de muy mal humor debido a que su bola rosada no había ido a dormir a su casa, la noche de la pelea.

"Que demonios le hiciste a Shuichi?" Preguntaba un colérico Hiro.

"¿Por qué lo quieres saber?" Fue la pregunta que soltó Yuki.

"Se que algo le haz hecho, sin embargo Shu-chan se niega a decirme que paso. Si el no habla, tu tendrás que responder a mis dudas" Le decía el guitarrista.

"Le pegué" Fue toda su respuesta.

"Maldito desgraciado" Dijo Hiro a la vez que el mismo le daba un buen puñetazo al escritor.

Ahora el novelista estaba de peor genio, primero su bola rosada, alias Shuichi, no había ido a dormir a su casa la noche de la pelea.

El lo estaba esperando para disculparse y se quedó como novia de pueblo, vestido y alborotado, puesto que su pareja (aunque ahora quedaba mejor el término de ex-pareja) nunca regresó en esa noche de conflictos.

Y justo lo que le faltaba, que a primera hora, cuando esperaba ver a su bola de pelos rosados regresar cual perrito regañado y pidiendo perdón, a pesar de que el no tenia la culpa de nada, no se presentara, saliera de la nada un Hiroshi Nakano muy molesto y que le diera un golpe.

Su día iba de mal en peor, hubiera golpeado al amigo de Shuichi pero el comentario del castaño le llamó la atención.

Seguramente Shuichi había ido a trabajar y su actitud era diferente, pero ¿Hasta que grado habrá sido eso que Hiroshi lo golpeo?

_¿Tanto le afecto ese golpe que le dio?_

Decidiendo que no era bueno ver que pasaba sin hacer nada, llamó a Touma, para pedirle ayuda con el pelirrosado, después de todo Touma sabía más de romance que él.

Y al poco tiempo, Seguchi contestó el teléfono, a sabiendas de que era Eiri contesto, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Yuki pedía su ayuda, como muchas otras veces, pero en esta ocasión no sería dada por Seguchi.

"Si lo sigues tratando con la punta del pie, un día él te dejará y no podrás evitarlo" Le advertía Seguchi a su cuñado.

"Mira, Touma, me importan un cacahuate tus opiniones, sólo necesito que me digas en donde esta Shuichi" Deja ya desesperado Yuki.

"No lo haré" Dijo Touma con tono calculador.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntaba Yuki.

"Porque le has hecho mas daño, de lo que alguien es capaz de soportar, el no merece que lo traten tan mal, ni siquiera por ti, que eres su vida" Le decía Touma tratando de hacerlo razonar.

"Touma-san, disculpe puedo usar su ducha un momento, es que necesito bañarme." Grito a todo pulmon Shuichi.

"Oh bien, ahora Eiri vendrá por mi cabeza al saber que yo oculte a su bola rosada" Pensaba para si Touma.

"Claro que si Shindou-san, si necesita algo solo avíseme" Contestaba cortésmente Seguchi.

"POR ESO NO ME LO QUERIAS DECIR VERDAD RATA TRAICIONERA, TU QUIERES A MI SHUICHI" Rugía por teléfono Yuki.

"Cálmate Uesugi-san, no es lo que piensas. Al pobre lo dejaste al borde de una crisis nerviosa, de no ser porque reconocí tu coche, no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarlo." Le razonaba Touma.

Esto calló automáticamente a Yuki, primero por ser llamado Uesugi-san por su cuñado, eso significaba que algo no le agradaba, después por escuchar que ese tonto pelirrosa había tomado el coche y el ni cuenta se había dado, y tercero, porque no sabía que lo había dejado tan mal, al menos no para que su cuñadito querido le reclamara por casi matar a su segundo mejor vocalista.

"¿Casi muere?" Pregunto Yuki.

"Creo que eso te trate de hacer entender, pero ese cerebro tuyo al parecer esta en la-la-landia, porque no pareciste entender la magnitud de la situación" Decía Touma.

Sin decir nada Yuki colgó el teléfono, necesitaba meditar sobre sus acciones que casi le cuestan la vida a Shuichi.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de su estado?" Se preguntaba, pero sabía la respuesta, fue porque al momento de pegarle Shuichi lloro como de costumbre y hasta ese momento no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Seguro todo paso cuando iba manejando y la situación alcanzo a esa pila de energía inagotable.

Touma por su parte, solo podía pensar en un chico de cabellos rosas, y que estaba usando su baño.

Era su mejor vocalista después de Sakuma Ryuichi. Es o era, aun no estaba muy seguro de eso, el novio de su cuñado, y por algo ahora lo cuidaba.

Que ironía ahora lo cuidaba de la persona que más lo quería.

Poco a poco se había acercado a la puerta del baño, pero dio media vuelta y se fue.

El estado del cantante aun era delicado.

Planeaba hacerlo suyo, pero una vez que se hubiese recuperado.

Pero al verlo salir con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, no resistió y lo tumbó en la cama.

Shuichi, pensando que ya lo iba a mandar a dormir como la vez anterior, acostándolo en la cama y reteniéndolo ahí para no cometer una locura o tener algún ataque no opuso resistencia.

Pero al momento de sentir unas esposas en sus manos un foquito de alerta se prendió en su cabeza, pero lo ignoro, pensando que Seguchi tenía que salir y por seguridad lo había esposado a la cama.

Shuichi era tan inocente, que no se daba cuenta de las perversas intenciones de su jefe.

Pero al ver como poco a poco Seguchi Touma se ponía encima de el le empezó a dar mala espina, pero lo dejo pasar, puesto que los cobertores estaban bajo el y Touma solo quería darle su abrigo o calor corporal para que no se resfriara.

Shuichi al notar que el peso de su jefe no se quitaba, empezó a dudar de las intenciones del mayor.

Seguchi pensaba que seguramente Shindou gritaría cuando lo tumbara, cuando eso no paso, pensó en continuar.

Al no encontrar trabas en su camino prosiguió con su meta.

LEMMON

El cuerpo de Shuichi seguía un poco mojado por el reciente baño, así que eso solo elevaba las hormonas de su jefe.

Poco a poco con besos ligeros fue quitando el exceso de agua del cuerpo del pelirrosa.

Shuichi notó esta actitud un poco extraña, pero lo dejo continuar, después de todo, estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo, tocando puntos sensibles que Yuki nunca había localizado.

En palabras de Shuichi, Touma sabía perfectamente bien que hacía y donde explotar los puntos del joven.

Lentamente dejo de darle besos al pecho del joven pelirrosa, quien ahora tenía unas mejillas sumamente sonrosadas, y una carita de deseo que excitaba aun más a Seguchi.

Lentamente Seguchi se fue quitando el abrigo con plumas que siempre usaba, siguiendo con su corbata, zapatos, calcetines, así hasta que quedo en igualdad de condiciones que el vocalista.

Una vez que se deshizo de su ropa, fue por una mordaza, una funda para cuerpo (imaginen aquellos hechos de cuero) y un poco de lubricante.

Al inicio, le puso la mordaza al joven, quien solo podía ver, con la mordaza no podía gritar ni siquiera exclamar o tratar de hacer algo verbal contra su superior.

Después de la mordaza, siguió con la funda, con la cual, logro separar las piernas del joven y mantenerlas en un sitio conveniente para el, seguido por las manos y había dejado uno para el final, ese se lo pondría cuando le quitara la mordaza.

Poco a poco se unto un poco de lubricante y le unto también un poco de lubricante a un Shuichi que no daba crédito a lo que estaba por pasar.

Así que al ver la tensión del joven decidió quitarle un poco de tensión a través de suaves masajes iniciando por los hombros, luego los brazos, un poco de cosquillas en el estomago, y finalmente un masaje en la entrepierna, lo cual resulto en una erección del joven cantante.

Satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos decidió que era hora, ya estaba lo bastante preparado.

Poco a poco lo fue penetrando, gracias a la mordaza no se escucharon los gritos de Shuichi que seguramente luchaban por salir, igual que traviesas lagrimitas de dolor.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente adentro libero su semilla, pero eso no calmo su gran excitación, el tener a Shuichi a su merced era algo tentador.

Así que para concluir le quito la mordaza, y sin darle tiempo de decir una frase, le colocó la parte faltante de la funda de cuerpo, se la puso en la boca, y con ese aparato, Shuichi tenia la boca bien abierta.

Shuichi no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, pero de cierta manera se sentía bien. Por eso dejo que continuara. Después de lo de Taki sabia como derribar a muchos en esa clase de situación.

Y sin previo aviso Seguichi introdujo su miembro en la boca del cantante, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero una vez que reacciono, Seguchi empezó a pegar su cuerpo mas al del cantante, la fricción entre ambos era increíble.

Los dos ahora estaban bañados en sudor, Shuichi sonrosado por la actividad, y Touma, con los ojos con un poco de lujuria.

Al poco tiempo de haber introducido su miembro en la boca del cantante otra vez se vino, salvo que ahora, Shuichi se trago la semilla de su jefe.

FIN DEL LEMMON

Una vez concluida su actividad, Shuichi se aventuró a preguntar por la esposa de Touma, pero se entero de que ya estaba divorciado porque a su ex-esposa no le agradaba la relación y las confianzas que tenía con su hermano.

Claro que esto no lo sabía Yuki, por eso pidió discreción.

Y Shuichi, no pudiéndose negar, entendiendo la situación, guardo el secreto.

Una vez aclarado ese punto Touma le confeso sus sentimientos al pelirrosa.

El otro, correspondía sus sentimientos, por algo había sido su más aguerrido fan desde pequeño.

A los pocos días en NG, todos de enteraron de que Yuki y Shuichi habían roto, pero que Shuichi no estaba tan triste como lo pensaban ver.

Y pronto se enteraron del porque, ahora, el era la pareja de Seguchi Touma.

Hiroshi, por curiosidad fue con Yuki y corroboro la historia de los demás, pero, algo no encajaba ¿Cómo Shuichi se olvido del novelista?

Yuki le contesto que era cosa lógica, puesto que como lo había tratado no era lo mejor. Que fue lo más sano que pudo haber pasado.

Hiro sin nada que comentar se disculpo por el golpe de la vez pasada y se retiro.

Shuichi ahora tenia a su lado alguien que era lindo con el y que lo protegería.

Hola chica, ahí te dejo tu fic que te dije, espero no haberla regado en el lemmon, nee es que es el primero que escribo (nee no sean malos, se que no es la graaan cosa pero no me maten por como me quedo)

Espero que te haya gustado

Jya ne!!

---Senko---


End file.
